Gimme Your Badge
by maskedkinkster
Summary: State Trooper Puckerman comes across a Blaine and Kurt playing in a park. For a GKM prompt. Contains dubcon (at best) elements. You may consider some to be noncon. Please be aware of this before reading.


"It's a _park_, Kurt," Blaine said, crawling into the backseat of the car and wiggling out of his pants. "There's almost literally _no one_ around. Come on, it'll be fun," he added, grinning at the site of Kurt squirming in the passenger seat with his lip caught between his teeth in that adorably coy way Blaine loved.

Kurt rolled his eyes, a blush darkening his pale cheeks as he pushed the door open. "Oh all right," he said, getting out and coming around the car just in time to spot Blaine's already half-hard cock popping free of his boxer-briefs. "I swear to God, if we get caught and I have to go to jail over this..."

"We're not getting caught," Blaine said, stroking his thick shaft hard with his fist as he watched his boyfriend. "Please, Kurt?" he asked, whimpering softly as his eyes drifted down to the tell-tale bulge in Kurt's slacks. "I'll take care of you next. Just the way you like, I promise."

"You better," Kurt said, leaning in through the open back door of the car to hover over Blaine, his lips barely a couple inches from the straining head of his cock, his breath warm and moist as it cascaded over his dick.

Blaine let go of his cock, leaning back to let Kurt's hand replace his for a couple of quick pumps. He _adored_ watching Kurt suck him, those full pink lips parting to slip over his head, the way his Adam's apple bobbed with each suck as his head moved up and down over his lap. Blaine let out a low groan of appreciation, shivering slightly as Kurt gave his dick an expert little twist before letting go to fondle his balls as he slid lower down his shaft.

The feeling of Blaine's head slipping past his uvula almost made Kurt gag like it always did, but he pushed the sensation down, determined to push through it. Inch by slow inch, he slid lower, taking more and more of his boyfriend's impressive cock into his mouth. By the time his chin was resting against his sack, his jaw ached with how wide he was having to keep it to take him all and Blaine was trying hard not to squirm too much with Kurt's teeth pressing all too firmly around his shaft. Blaine loved the way it felt, but the thrill of fear that he could get a nasty bite was always there too, only lessening as Kurt raised back up off of his full length, leaving a sheen of saliva in his wake.

Both young lovers were so caught up in the moment of pleasure, neither of them recognized the crunch of gravel of a car rolling up behind theirs. The afternoon sun was bright enough that they didn't get any warning from the car's lights, blocked as they were by the front seats. A particularily energetic cry from Blaine masked the sound of the car's door closing, the sound already muffled by his hands holding onto Kurt's ears as he thrust blindly up into the other boy's mouth.

They didn't hear the crunch of gravel under boots as the tall man with mirror shades and a state trooper uniform closed the distance between them and his patrol car. They were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't register the way he watched them, licking his lips as a hand massaged the growing bulge in his grey slacks. He pulled off his hat, revealling a narrow strip of hair on an otherwised shaved head and set the hat on roof of the car as he continued to rub his growing erection through his slacks.

The sun glinted off the silver name badge on his uniform jacket that read "Puckerman" in block print as he lowered the zipper of his slacks and pulled his cock out. He smirked as he stepped up behind Kurt. "Freeze. This is the police," he growled out, reaching for Kurt's hips. "Don't anyone move."

The boys froze, their hearts racing so fast it sounded like an almost constant throb in their ears. Kurt rolled his eyes up to stare at Blaine in wide-eyed panic, his lips still stretched wide around Blaine's cock, balls still in his sweaty hand. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. It wasn't _possible_ that they'd be _this_ unlucky.

"I'm gonna search you now since you've already assumed the position and all," Puckerman said with a low chuckle as his hands swept over Kurt's ass and thighs. "Uh-oh," he said, smirking at Blaine, "what's _this_?" His fingers squeezed Kurt's almost painfully hard cock through his slacks. "I think I'm gonna need to take a closer look and make sure you don't have anything _dangerous_ in here."

Kurt's eyes went even wider and he whimpered as Puckerman's deft fingers opened first his belt then the button and fly on his slacks, sending them crashing down to the dirty ground. He wasn't sure how much of his panic was due to the fact that there was a _stranger_ molesting him or that those pants were _Gucci_ and now they were getting all _filthy_, but the stranger part definitely was important. He knew he could pull off Blaine, let his cock fall from his mouth and turn to confront the letcher behind them, but something kept him from moving. He whimpered around the cock in his mouth as calloused hands pulled down his briefs, letting his achingly hard dick free for a moment before cupping it in a rough palm.

"Definitely gonna have to do a full cavity inspection with something this dangerous around." There was a light, almost mocking edge to the voice, but something about it just made a shiver run through him as he felt rough fingers probing his ass again.

Kurt's breath caught deep in his throat at the feeling of those calloused fingers pressing into him, slicked with something but he couldn't figure out what. The stretched him wider and wider and his lips tightened around Blaine's head as he sucked anxiously as if it was a pacifier as his thoughts raced chaotically through his head - Was the strange man going to fist him? Or something else? He just didn't know.

"Hold still now," commanded the voice, those rough hands gripping his soft hips as he felt what could only be a cock pressing between his cheeks. "Time for a _deep_ probe."

Kurt cried out around Blaine, the movement making Blaine groan deep in his throat as he tightened his hands in Kurt's hair. He felt himself slowly stretching as his body adjusted to the invader penetrating his ass. It felt like it went on forever, so much wider and deeper than when Blaine took him anally. But finally he felt balls pressing against his own sack and the calloused fingers returned to his cock, giving him a slow stroke.

"I want you to suck your boy now," said the cop. "Finish him off, pretty little man, and I'll let you both off with just a warning."

Blaine cannot _believe_ this is happening. He stared in wide-eyed shock at the uniformed state trooper behind his boyfriend as Kurt started moving on his dick again. His balls tightened up, but less in the fun way than the "oh crap" way, but Kurt's mouth always felt amazing and he couldn't help but start to relax again, despite the fact that Kurt was getting fucked by a _cop_ while blowing him.

Once he relaxed, he started growing more and more aware of the almost horizontal thrusting sensation accompanying Kurt's normal vertical motion. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he realized it was coming from the cop's thrusts into Kurt's tight ass - somewhere only he'd been previously. There was something illicit and horribly exciting about watching Kurt be fucked while he sucked him off and he hated himself a little as he realized just _how_ exciting he was finding it, letting his eyes close as he tried to focus on Kurt's mouth and not so much on Kurt being fucked by the sexy as hell cop behind him.

His cock felt like it would explode any second down Kurt's throat as he gripped his ears harder, thrusting more roughly into his mouth as he matched the cop's thrusts into his ass. He could hear Kurt moaning desperately, his body still loose and pliant in Blaine's grip, not resisting anything that was happening to him. He dragged lust darkened eyes open to take in everything that was happening - the way the cop's fingers dug into Kurt's hips, the gleam of the sun off the sweat dotting his brow and the reflection of his mirror shades, the way he caught his lower lip between his teeth as he thrust.

Blaine swallowed hard as he realized one of the cop's hands had vanished beneath Kurt and his boyfriend was panting and moaning almost constantly around his cock, his hands gripping and opening vainly on the seat on either side of Blaine's slim hips in some desperate attempt to hold on to something. He closed his eyes again, trying to imagine what it had to look like, the cop's fist surrounding Kurt's cock, jerking him off as he plowed into his ass. A deep, excited groan broke from his throat at the thought - that Kurt might come from getting jerked off by a stranger who was buried in his ass - and a shiver rippled through his abdominals as his balls tightened again, this time in preperation.

"I..." He cleared his throat, swallowing hard to try and develop some moisture there, "I'm gonna... Kurt, baby... I'm gonna come..."

"Damn straight you are," Puckerman husked, his fist working beneath Kurt even faster. "Gonna come down that pretty little throat. And I'm gonna watch every bit."

"Y-yeah," Blaine gasped out, his attention back on Kurt. His hips stuttered, losing tempo in broken rhythm as he kept fucking Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's hands found Blaine's hips, pulling him to him with each of Puckerman's deep, rough thrusts into his ass. He was overwhelmed with sensation, feeling lost in a hurricane of sexual pleasure from the man buried in him and jerking him off to his lover's cock deep in his throat. He moaned, his eyes fluttering barely a little open as he let himself float in the sensuality. He didn't care that they didn't know the man behind them. He didn't even care that they'd been caught anymore. All he was aware of was how _close_ he was.

Puckerman's nostrils flared as he struggled with control. He was going to bust a nut in this kid's ass and he knew it. He didn't even know who they were and he was all too aware that this could cost him his job on the force, but he couldn't help himself. "_Fuck_," he hissed as the sensations crashed over him and his cock pulsed, shooting a load of cum deep into Kurt's ass.

Blaine cried out, dragging Kurt all the way down on his cock as he felt himself letting go. He panted as his cock pulsed, shooting cum down Kurt's throat far harder than he ever had before. As he came, Kurt moaned desperately around his cock, cum shooting from his own dick to splash against the side of the back seat in a couple spurts.

The trio half collapsed together, Puckerman sliding out of Kurt's ass in a rush of cum as his dick softened, Kurt coughing as he pulled off Blaine's cock, his throat sore. Kurt turned, all but collapsing in a boneless heap on the backseat with Blaine. "W-who _are_ you?" he got out.

Puckerman swallowed, cleaning off with a tissue Blaine held out and tucking back away. "Just, uh... just a cop."

"Bullshit," Blaine growled out. "Gimme your badge number."

"Blaine," Kurt protested, not entirely sure why.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the nervous fear he could see in the cop's dark gaze and Kurt's own uncertainty. "I don't want to report him," he explained, much to everyone's relief. "I just wanna make sure he's the only one who catches us next time," he added with a cocky grin that widened as Puckerman's own grin made an appearance.

"And _next_ time," he added, reaching over to wipe a smudge of cum off Kurt's lips as he grinned at his lover, "I'm taking _your_ spot."


End file.
